Sofia the First Parody (on Hiatus)
by Stacy CPR
Summary: Collections of Parody/Jokes with Sofia the First (all the characters are belong to Disney)
1. Sit

At the feast, Prince Hugo approached Princess amber sitting in the corner of the room.

Hugo: are you going to dance?

(Amber is very happy and stands up ..)

Amber: Yes, I'll dance!

Hugo: Oh thank you! I can sit down now!


	2. Vice

Cedric: You know, you're like a vice

Sofia: (giggling) Because you couldn't resist me? ( She blushes) *^w^*

Cedric: No! Because you ruined my life!


	3. Dad

Three Dads talks and boast of their sons:

Magnus: "My son, a big bank manager and recently, he gave 3 million to his best friend."

Garrick: "My son is a successful engineer, and he recently gave his best friend a house and lot"

Henrik: "My son owns an airline company, and his bestfriend recently gave him a jet."

Roland (Exit from CR and three fathers ask him about his son.)

Roland: "My son? He's just a macho dancer at a gay bar, but even so, he loves it. In fact, in his last birthday, he received P3 million, a house and lots, and a jet from to his girlfriend ... cool right?"


	4. Watch

James: Let's go in the dark.

Hildegard: Huh? What will we do?

James: as long as your going with me I will show you.

Hildegard: We're young. but that's fine.

(They come in darkness)

Hildegard: Oh? Now what do we do? (Excited)

James: Here look at my new watch! (Lights Up)

Hildegard: ...

James: ...


	5. Sin

Cedric finally became a king and successfully take over enchancia...

Meanwhile at the throne room...as the two slaves brought out...

King Cedric the Great: Because you two have sinned! Go into the forest and bring ten fruits and come back right away!

An hour later Gilbert returned with a mango and John with a guava.

King Cedric the Great: Go ahead and bring your fruit one by one and put it inside your butt! when you laugh, dead! when you shout, dead!

First Gilbert, after the two mangoes suddenly shouted. He Deid. John followed, as the guava was so small that he brought it in the nine and suddenly laughed as he entered the last guava.

In purgatory the souls of Gilbert and John met.

Gilbert: Bro, why are you laughing? I wish you were safe.

John: Because I saw Peter come with ten DURIANS!


	6. Looks

Sofia and Amber have tea together at the gardens

Amber: what the fuck is your boyfriend is ugly and you are beautiful

Sofia: Don't you know beauty and the beast? ... he'll be handsome too

(her boyfriend was annoyed and he replied)

Cedric: Don't you know Shrek? You'll be ugly too!


	7. Mother

Sofia is 6

At Sofia's shoe shop...Miranda is bringing a heavy load of shoes

Miranda: Knock knock

Sofia: Who's there

Miranda: Mother (annoyed)

Sofia: Miranda who (giggling)

Miranda: This is me your mother! Let me in..now! (Mad)

Sofia:(...)


	8. Teacher

At the middle of the class at Royal Prep...

Miss Flora: Write a sentence ending with **HAND**.

James: **My penis in your hand**!

Miss Flora slapped James…

James: Sorry I forgot to put space between **pen** and** is**…^_^

* * *

At the Chinese Class

Miss Fauna: Who can make a sentence then translate it in english?

Jin: 我的老师很漂亮，是吗？

Miss Fauna: Very good, translate it in english.

Jin: My teacher is beautiful, is she?


	9. Eight Again (Modern AU)

Cedric was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching his wife, Sofia, who was looking at herself in the mirror. Since her birthday was not far off he asked what she'd like to have for her birthday.

_"I'd like to be eight again"_, she replied, still looking in the mirror.

On the morning of her Birthday, he arose early, made her a nice big bowl of Coco Pops, and take her to Adventure World theme park.  
What a day! He put her on every ride in the park; the Death Slide, the Wall of Fear, the Screaming Roller Coaster, everything there was.

Five hours later they staggered out of the theme park, her head was reeling and her stomach felt upside down.  
He then took her to a McDonald's where he orders her a Happy Meal with extra fries and a chocolate shake.

Then it was off to a movie, popcorn, a soda pop, and her favorite candy, M&M's. What a fabulous adventure! Finally she wobbled home with her husband and collapsed into bed, exhausted.

Cedric leaned over to Sofia with a big smile and lovingly asked, "Well dear, what was it like being eight again?"

Her eyes slowly opened and her expression suddenly changed

_"I meant my dress size, you idiot!"_


	10. Princess or Riches

Roland had a proclamation if someone could swim in the river with crocodiles will be give a reward:** The Princesses or Riches.**

Men were scared because of a lot of numbers of crocodiles. Suddenly, a young man jump fast and safe to get across the river.

Roland proudly smiled at the young men, _"Great, what reward do you want? Princess or Riches?"_

Young Man stood right there in front the king _"I don't care with you daughter and even your filthy rich. I just want to know whose that f**king b*itch pushed me to that sh*t river near to my death!"_


	11. 20th Anniversary

**20th Anniversary**

Sofia awakes in the middle of the night to her husband not in the bed. She puts on her robe and goes downstairs to look for him.  
She finds him sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of hot cocoa in front of him. He appears to be deep in thought, just staring at the wall. She watches as he wipes away a tear from his eye.

_"What's the matter, Hugo?"_ she whispers as she steps into the room,_"Why are you down here at this time of night?"_

Hugo looks up from his drink, _"It's the 20th anniversary of the day we've been together."_

Sofia can't believe he has remembered and starts to tear up.

Hugo continues, _"Do you remember 20 years ago when we started dating? I was 18 and you were only 15,"_ he said solemnly.

Once again, the wife is touched to tears thinking that her husband is so caring and sensitive.

_"Yes, I do"_ she replies

Hugo paused, words weren't coming easily

_"Do you remember when your father, King Roland caught us inside of my coach?"_

_"Yes, I remember"_ as Sofia lowering herself into a chair beside Hugo.

Hugo continued._ "Do you remember when he shoved the sword in my face and said, Either you marry my daughter or I will make sure you spend the next 20 years in the dungeon?"_

_"I remember that, too"_ she replied softly

He sighed as he wiped another tear away from his cheek and said, _"I would have gotten out today"_.


	12. Doctor

**Doctor (AU)  
**_Sofia got her another appointment at Doctor Cedric's clinic today_

Cedric *holds up needle*

Sofia: What kind of stimulation is this?

Cedric: Excuse me?

Sofia: Like am I going to go through my fear landscape?

Cedric: What? No.

Sofia: Why aren't you telling me? Is it a death serum? Oh my gosh, are you Jade?

*tugs hair to see if it's a wig*

Cedric: Stop it!

Sofia (...)

Cedric (...)

Sofia: BE BRAVE! *runs out the office*

* * *

_I enjoy writing this parodies that taking my time writing my other stories before I post it._


	13. Thanksgiving

Far far away from the kingdom the of Enchancia, Late King Roland write a letter for his children.

After a week, his letter was recieved by his children. Baileywick gave the letter to James

_Dear children,_

_I hate to ruin your day, but I have to tell you that hour mother and I are divorcing. _

_Twenty five years of misery is enough. _

_We can't stand at each other any longer. _

_We're sick of each other and I'm sick of telling you about this._

_Dad_

James was frantic and runs to her sisters to tell about the letter

Amber was the first to explode about the letter, "They're not getting to divorce if I have to do anything about it!" The blond queen shouted

The siblings started to wrote back to the letter.

**_After another week_**

_Dear Dad,_

_You are not getting to divorced! Don't do any single thing until we get there. _

_After Sofia gets back from her duties, we'll be there. _

_Until then, don't do anything. Undedrstand me?_

_Amber_

After Roland reads the letter, he turns to his wife. "Everything is fine, they're coming for Thanksgiving, now what what do we tell them for Wassallia?"


End file.
